Gergo di internet
Il gergo di Internet è un tipo di gergo che gli utenti di Internet hanno sviluppato e che utilizzano. Molti dei suoi termini originano dal desiderio di risparmiare movimenti sulla tastiera. Le parole sono spesso scritte in minuscolo, mentre le maiuscole vengono riservate ai casi dove si voglia mettere enfasi: anche in inglese, il pronome "io", la cui corretta ortografia prevede la maiuscola (I''), appare spesso come una semplice ''i minuscola. Frasi comuni di avviso (o parentetiche) vengono spesso contratte in acronimi e la loro posizione ricorrente in alcune frasi può essere d'aiuto nella decrittazione. Alcuni esempi possono essere: *IMHO, In My Humble/Honest Opinion, "secondo la mia modesta/umile opinione"; *AFAIK, As Far As I Know, "per quanto ne so"; *AFK, Away From Keyboard, "lontano dal computer"; *ROTFLMAO, Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Out, "Mi rotolo per terra ridendo a crepapelle" *LOL, "Laughing out loud" , "ridere sonoramente" *OMG, "Oh my God","oh mio Dio" *ROTFLASTC," Rolling on the floor laughing and scaring the cat","mi rotolo sul pavimento ridendo e spaventando il gatto". Contesti Il gergo di Internet viene usato anche in svariati altri mezzi di comunicazione elettronici. * Gli SMS sui telefoni cellulari si basano sul linguaggio degli SMS, uno slang ancora più pesantemente abbreviato di quello di Internet, in fenomeno dovuto principalmente alla difficoltà di scrivere testi lunghi ed elaborati sui terminali mobili, alla necessità di accorciare i testi, e all'esigenza di velocità nel riscontro. *La messaggistica istantanea è un mezzo di comunicazione molto diffuso, da qui la brevità che è una parte importante della comunicazione in questo campo. Le emoticon spesso vengono utilizzate per esprimere le emozioni. *Le chatroom, soprattutto quelle connesse ai sistemi di messaggistica istantanea, spesso fanno uso di abbreviazioni e emoticon. *Le chatroom su IRC non usano le abbreviazioni così spesso, più frequentemente si trova un massiccio utilizzo di lettere minuscole (per una questione di velocità di digitazione) e di emoticon. Gli utenti di irc usano spesso le emoticon per esprimere ironia e sarcasmo. *Alcuni forum su Internet usano lo slang stesso di Internet. Questo può accadere per una semplice questione di velocità, come già detto prima, o, in forum dove prevale una maggiore correttezza grammaticale, può dare al discorso un tono più sarcastico. Il gergo dei forum tende ad essere ancora più specializzato e localizzato di altri tipi di gergo. *Nelle community di quasi tutti i browser game appaiono abbreviazioni proprie del gioco in questione Le abbreviazioni legate a questo mondo si evolvono e modificano in continuazione e con un'estrema velocità. I giochi online forniscono un buon punto d'osservazione. Spesso, le persone disinteressate alla programmazione non comprendono la più classica frase nerdy (sciocca) come ad esempio "2B||!2B" (che significa "essere o non essere", composta usando gli operatori booleani), quindi esse diventano inutili o compaiono solo in forum minori. Le emoticon La comunicazione scritta, largamente maggioritaria in internet, ha tipicamente diversi limiti rispetto alla comunicazione faccia a faccia: essa non è accompagnata dalla gestualità del corpo, non vi sono indicazioni offerte dalla reazione di contegno o dalla relazione prossemica, né altri elementi del linguaggio parlato, come l'intonazione, che aiutano a definire alcune emozioni. Queste sfumature non possono venire trasferite direttamente nel testo scritto. Le emoticon o smilies, come ":-)" ("faccine" in italiano), possono in qualche modo rendere più chiaro l'intento emotivo di un messaggio scritto. Come capita in molti gerghi, gli utenti possono intendere la stessa emoticon in modo sincero o sarcastico; per esempio, l'emoticon ":P", che rappresenta un volto con la lingua in fuori, può esprimere sia divertimento genuino che un commento sarcastico o leggermente negativo su qualcosa detto da qualcun altro. Alcune personalità del mondo online, tra cui Jerry Holkins di Penny Arcade, hanno cominciato a sminuire l'utilizzo del gergo, arrivando al punto di definirlo "la cruda abbreviazione delle classi più basse".Penny Arcade - The Scion, Part Two. Anche se il gergo di questo campo specifico che è internet ha una stretta relazione con il leet, quest'ultimo veniva usato tradizionalmente solo dai giocatori online, mentre gruppi molto più ampi di utenti internet usano abitualmente questo linguaggio. Gli acronimi di chat (o, in inglese, chaq) si sono sviluppati originariamente nelle BBS, progenitori di internet: una manciata di essi, ASAP, PO'ed e altri, nascono addirittura prima dei computer. Gli acronimi di tre lettere (in inglese, Three-letter acronym o TLA) sono ancora tra i più popolari tipi di abbreviazioni nel mondo delle terminologie e gerghi inerenti al computer e le telecomunicazioni. Dei sistemi simili sono recentemente entrati nell'uso comune tra gli utilizzatori di telefoni cellulari. Il gergo comune di internet Il vocabolario del gergo "internettiano" nasce da svariate fonti, principalmente ambienti che hanno fatto della brevità della comunicazione un valore. Alcuni termini, come ad esempio FUBAR, hanno radici che risalgono alla seconda guerra mondiale. Altri termini derivano da forme più recenti di comunicazione, tipo telescrivente oppure IRC. Con l'ascesa dei servizi di messaggistica istantanea (tra gli altri, ICQ, AOL o MSN) anche il lessico si è drasticamente espanso. 0 - 9 * 10x o 10q: omofono del termine inglese thanks (10 = ten, x = ks, "grazie") o thank you (10 = ten, q = kyou). * 2': omofono del termine inglese ''too ("anche",o "pure" o "troppo") ma anche del termine to ("a", "verso"). * '''2H: acronimo di Two Hands, nei videogiochi indica l'opzione di un'arma a due mani. * 3ad o 3d: contrazione di thread. * 4': omofono della preposizione inglese ''for ("per"). Può essere usato in alcune frasi come "4life" (for life, "per la vita"), "4ever" (for ever, "per sempre"), "4u" (for you, "per te"). * '''911: spesso utilizzato per indicare "emergenza". Il 911 è il numero di emergenza USA, corrispondente del 112 italiano. A * AFAIK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese As Far As I Know ("per quanto ne so"). * AFAIR: acronimo dell'espressione inglese As Far As I Remember ("per quanto io ricordi"). * AIUI: acronimo dell'espressione inglese As I Understood It ("per come ho capito"). * ACR: acronimo di Assai Copiose Risa (vedi LOL). * AKA: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Also Known As, espressione inglese che significa "anche conosciuto come" e usata per descrivere gli pseudonimi, i nickname, i nomi d'arte di un autore, traducibile nell'uso in italiano con il termine latino alias. * AFK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Away From Keyboard ("lontano dalla tastiera"). * AMMA: acronimo di "A Mio Modesto Avviso" (vedi IMHO). * AMMP: acronimo di "A Mio Modesto Parere" (vedi IMHO). * ASAP: acronimo dell'espressione inglese As Soon As Possible ("il più presto possibile"). * ASD: risatina sardonica utilizzata come variazione di lol , alcune volte ripetuta ("asdasdasd"), a differenza di quest'ultimo, per indicare la facilità con cui qualcosa fa sogghignare. A'', ''S e D'' sono le prime tre lettere della seconda fila delle tastiere QWERTY). * '''ASL?' (o a/s/l): acronimo dell'espressione inglese Age, Sex, Location? ("età, sesso, luogo?"), usato nelle chat anglofone per chiedere informazioni personali sull'interlocutore. Talvolta ampliato in ASLMH (Age, Sex, Location, Music, Hobbies, età, sesso, luogo, musica, hobby). * asp: abbreviazione di aspetta. * ATM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese At The Moment ("per il momento"). B * b4 : contrazione del termine inglese before ("prima"). * b-day: contrazione di birthday ("compleanno"). * BAU: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Business As Usual(continuamente occupato). * BAMF! : acronimo dell'espressione inglese "Bad Ass Mother Fucker!". * BB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Bye Bye ("arrivederci"); viene usato anche semplicemente b''' per dire solo "bye". * '''BBL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Be Back Later ("torno più tardi"). * bbq: contrazione del termine barbecue. * bbs: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Be Back Soon ("torna presto") * BG: contrazione del termine inglese Bad Game che significa una partita finita male, o giocata male. In alternativa viene inteso come "background" ovvero ambientazione. In videogiochi come World of Warcraft, abbreviazione che significa BattleGround ("campo di battaglia"), la modalità di gioco PvP a obiettivi. * BRB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Be Right Back ("torno subito") o di BathRoom Break ("pausa bagno"). * BTW: acronimo dell'espressione inglese By The Way ("a proposito", "ad ogni modo", "comunque"). * bm o bmk: contrazione di Bimbo-Minchia (spesso scritto "bimbominkia"), utilizzato soprattutto nelle chat dei MMORPG per indicare chi si comporta in maniera infantile, oppure come sinonimo di newbie. * biz: contrazione del termine inglese business ("affari"). * bn: contrazione del termine italiano "bene". * BFF: acronimo di Best Friends Forever ("migliori amici/amiche per sempre"). * BOL: acronimo di Back On Line, usato per indicare che si è di nuovo disponibili dopo un AFK o un BRB. * BYOB: acronimo di Bring Your Own Bottle ("porta le tue bottiglie")Diventato famoso fuori dagli Stati Uniti anche grazie ad una canzone dei System of a Down, B.Y.O.B., per l'appunto (nella quale assume però il significato provocatorio di Bring Your Own Bombs), talvolta usato in annunci a scopo festivo per invitare appunto a portarsi le proprie bevande. C * C': omofono del verbo inglese ''(to) see ("vedere") oppure per dire "ci" ("c vediamo?" per "ci vediamo?") * '''C6?: omofono della frase ci sei?, utilizzata per assicurarsi che il proprio interlocutore sia ancora al computer. * camper: termine inglese usato nei giochi online per indicare un giocatore che si "nasconde" in un angolo isolato della mappa (da non confondersi col cecchinaggio che comporta l'uso di un fucile di precisione) aspettando che qualcuno gli passi davanti per poterlo uccidere senza essere scoperto. * 'cause, cos, couse o cuz: contrazione del termine inglese because ("perché" con valore causale). * CC: acronimo di Ciao Ciao o di Crowd Control. * cmq: contrazione di comunque. * cn: contrazione di con. * COB: acronimo di Close Of Business ("fine del giorno lavorativo") * cpt: contrazione di capito. * cs: contrazione di cosa * csì: contrazione di così * cu: omofono dell'espressione inglese see you ("ci vediamo"). * cus: acronimo dell'espressione inglese see you soon ("ci vediamo presto"). * cul8r: omofono dell'espressione see you later ("ci vediamo dopo/più tardi"). * cved: contrazione di ci vediamo, generalmente in chiusura di conversazione. * cw: acronimo di Clan War ("battaglia fra clan"). * cya: acronimo di see you around ("ci vediamo in giro"). * cm: contrazione di come D * d/c o dc : viene usato nei Mmorpg per indicare la disconnessione di un giocatore dal server per motivi di lag o problemi alla connessione o del server stesso. * DD: acronimo di Damage Dealer usato nelle chat dei videogame online per definire un giocatore il cui personaggio può fare parecchio danno e quindi richiesto per certe missioni. * DFTT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Don't Feed The Troll ("non alimentare polemiche"). * dgt: abbreviazione di digiti (es. "da dove dgt?"). * ditto: slang inglese per idem * dmn: contrazione di domani. * DND: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Do Not Disturb ("non disturbare"), o di Dungeons & Dragons. * DPS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Damage Per Second, utilizzato nei Mmorpg. * DTFM!: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Death To False Metal! utilizzata dalle frange oltranziste di ascoltatori metal in riferimento a generi come il nu, l'industrial metal, il glam metal o il crossover con tono accusatorio e dispregiativo; per estensione, maniera ironica per parodizzare lo stereotipo di chi è solito ascoltare tale genere musicale. * dunno: contrazione di don't know (non so). * dv: abbreviazione di devo o di dove. E * ESAD: acronimo offensivo utilizzato in giochi on line e chat/forum; sta per Eat Shit And Die ("mangia merda e muori"). * EMSAD: acronimo offensivo utilizzato in giochi on line e chat/forum; sta per Eat My Shit And Die ("mangia la mia merda e muori") F * F2P: acronimo di free to play, che indica la possibilità di giocare senza dover pagare alcunché. * FAP: acronimo di Fist around penis, che indica la masturbazione. * FAQ: acronimo inglese per frequently asked questions; indica discussioni in cui un utente riporta delle risposte a domande particolarmente frequenti, spesso banali, per velocizzare il consulto da parte dei nuovi utenti. * FB: contrazione di facebook. * FB: in alcuni giochi (come League of Legends) si intende: "First Blood"(Prima uccisione) * FFS: acronimo di For Fuck Sake ("per l'amor del cielo"). * fk: contrazione di fuck. * FML: acronimo dell'epressione inglese Fuck My Life ("fanculo alla mia vita", per intendere "la mia vita fa schifo"). * FO': acronimo di Fuck Off ("vaffanculo"). * FOTCL: acronimo di Falling Off the Chair Laughing ("cadere dalla sedia per il ridere"). * FOTL: acronimo di Falling Off the Toilet Laughing ("cadere dal bagno dal ridere"). * FTV: acronimo dell'epressione inglese For The Victory ("per la vittoria"). * FTW: acronimo dell'espressione engrish For The Win ("per la vittoria") o di Fuck The World ("fanculo al mondo"). * FU/FY: acronimo di Fuck You ("fottiti"). * FUD: acronimo di Fear, uncertainty and doubt ("paura, incertezza e dubbio"). * FUBAR: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Fucked Up Beyond All Repair; di derivazione militare, indica qualcosa che non può più essere riparata o ripristinata. * FYI: acronimo di "For Your Information" ("per tua informazione"). * FW': acronimo di "Forward" (re-inoltrare (ad esempio una e-mail)). *'3F': acronimo di '' Fuck for fun '' G * ': è l'abbreviazione di ''grin e simula un'espressione di autocompiacimento o gongolamento. * '''G2G/GTG: acronimo dell'espressione inglese got to go ("devo andare"). * GA: acronimo di Go Ahead ("vai avanti", "prosegui (a digitare)"), o di Game Admin ("amministratore del gioco"). * GG/GJ: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Good Game o Good Job ("bel lavoro"); può anche essere acronimo di Go, Go! con l'intento di spronare un altro utente a fare la sua mossa. In italiano può essere usato come contrazione di giorni o di oggi. * GGA: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Good Game All ("bella partita per tutti"), per congratularsi con tutti i giocatori del risultato ottenuto nella partita appena conclusa. * gh: piccola risata o ghigno, oppure acronimo di Good Half, quando si arriva a metà partita, o Good Hand ("buona mano"). * GILF: acronimo di Grandmother I'd Like to Fuck ("nonna che vorrei scopare"). * gimme: contrazione di "give me ("dammi"). * GIYF: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Google Is Your Friend ("google è tuo amico"), usato in risposta a domande banali o la cui risposta è di facile reperibilità sul web. * GL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Good Luck ("buona fortuna"), solitamente usata nei giochi on-line prima dell'inizio della partita, spesso è associata all'acronimo HF. * GLF: acronimo di Group Looking For... ("gruppo cerca..."). * GM: acronimo di Game Master ("maestro del gioco"). * GN: acronimo di Good Night ("buona notte"). * gnite: contrazione di good night ("buona notte"). * GOML: acronimo di Get On My Level ("Raggiugi il mio livello") * gonna: contrazione slang di going to ("stare per"). * gotcha: contrazione slang di got you! ("preso!"). * gotta: contrazione slang di got to ("dovere"); es. I gotta go ("devo andare"). * gr8: contrazione di great! ("bello!", "grande!"). * gratz o gz: contrazione congratulations ("congratulazioni"). * grz o grx: contrazione di grazie. * GSS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Get Some Skill ("ottieni/impara qualche abilità") * GTFO: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Get The Fuck Out ("fuori dai piedi"). H * h8: omofono di hate ("odio"). * Hater (internet) * HAND: acronimo dell'espressione inglese di Have A Nice Day ("buona giornata"). Spesso segue HTH o GTG. * HB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese hurry back ("Torna presto") si usa dopo "BRB" be right back Torno subito * HBU: acronimo dell'espressione inglese How 'Bout You ("e tu?", "cosa mi dici su di te?"). * HF: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Have Fun, spesso viene usata nei giochi on-line all'inizio di una partita. * HRU:acronimo dell'espressione inglese How are you (come stai) * HP: acronimo di Health Point ("punti vita") usato spesso nei videogiochi. * HS: acronimo della espressione inglese Head Shot ("colpo in testa"). * HTH: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Hope This Helps ("spero sia d'aiuto"). * HYA: acronimo di Hi You All ("ciao a tutti"). I * IANAL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Am Not A Lawyer ("non sono un avvocato"). * IC: omofono dell'espressione inglese I see ("vedo", "capisco"). * ICQ: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Seek You ("ti cerco"). * IDC: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Don't Care ("non mi importa"). * IDK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Don't Know ("non so"). * IDTS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Don't Think So ("non penso"). * IHABICNRWTSF : acronimo inglese per I Hate Abbreviations, Because I Can Never Remember What They Stand For ("Non sopporto le abbreviazioni, dal momento che non ricordo mai per cosa stanno"). Questo acronimo, volutamente lungo e difficile da ricordare, ironizza sulla circostanza che il proliferare indiscriminato degli acronimi rischia di rendere più ostiche la memorizzazione e la comprensione dei significati, anziché agevolarle. * IIRC: acronimo dell'espressione inglese If I Remember(/Recall) Correctly ("se ricordo bene"). * ILY: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Love You ("ti amo"). ** ILYSM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Love You So Much ("ti amo tanto"). * IMO : acronimo dell'espressione inglese In My Opinion ("secondo me"). ** IMAO: acronimo dell'espressione inglese In My Arrogant Opinion ("nel mio arrogante parere") o In My Awesome Opinion (nel mio fantastico parere). ** IMHO: acronimo dell'espressione inglese In My Humble Opinion ("a mio modesto parere"). ** IMNSHO acronimo dell'espressione inglese In My Not So Humble Opinion ("nella mia opinione non molto modesta"). * INB4: da leggersi "in before", introduce una risposta classica. Ad esempio, "inb4 banhammer" può essere specificato dopo un post offensivo per indicare chel'utente potrà essere bannato per questo (banhammer). * IOY: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Own You ("ti possiedo") o di I Owe You ("ti devo").IOY In quest'ultimo caso è più spesso utilizzato nella forma IOY1 (acronimo di I Owe You One, "ti devo un favore").IOY1 * IRL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese In Real Life ("nella vita reale"). * IT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese In Topic ("in tema"), contrapposto ad OT. * ITT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese In This Thread ("in questo thread"). * IKR: acronimo dell'espressione inglese I Know Right ("lo so", "sono d'accordo"). J * JAM : acronimo di Just A Minute ("solamente un minuto"). * JK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Just Kidding ("sto solo scherzando"). * JW: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Just Wondering ("giusto per sapere"). K * k': contrazione di ''che (es. "k fai oggi?"). * '''ke: omofono di che (es. "ke fai oggi?"). * KFC: acronimo inglese per Keep Fingers Crossed, (tieni le dita incrociate, a mo' di scongiuro) * kinda: contrazione slang di kind of ("tipo", "simile a" oppure "abbastanza", "in qualche modo" e simili). * KICK: usata negli FPS e TPS online, indica l'espulsione di un giocatore (es. KICK Andrea). * KISS: acronimo di Keep It Simple, Stupid!" ("resta sul semplice, stupido!"), per esprimere un invito a semplificare i concetti. In ambito informatico tale acronimo può assumere un diverso significato. * KIT: acronimo di Keep In Touch ("rimaniamo in contatto", "aggiorniamoci"). * k''' contrazione di ok. Anche se in alcuni mmorpg k sta per mila (es. 1k = 1.000 unità d'oro) * '''kk contrazione di okok. Anche se in alcuni mmorpg kk sta per milioni (es. 1kk = 1.000.000 unità d'oro) * kwl: omofono di "cool!" ("fico!", "grande!" e simili). * kthxbye o kthxbai: contrazione dell'espressione inglese "ok thanks bye" ("va bene grazie ciao"); si usa quando si vuole finire una discussione. L * L2L: acronimo dell'espressione inglese learn to lose ("impara a perdere"). * L2P: acronimo dell'espressione inglese learn to play ("impara a giocare"). * l8r o l8: omofono del termine inglese later ("dopo" o "più tardi"). * lemme: contrazione slang di let me ("lasciami" o "fammi" seguito da un verbo). * LFG o LFP: acronimo di Looking For Group o Looking For Party; viene usato nei giochi di ruolo on line per indicare che il giocatore sta cercando di essere aggiunto in una squadra. * LFM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Looking For More, usato nei giochi online per indicare che si sta cercando qualche membro per completare una squadra. * LMAO: acronimo di Laughing My Ass Off ("Mi ride il culo"). ** LMFAO: acronimo di Laughing My Fucking Ass Off ("Ride anche il mio fottuto culo") * LOL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Laughing Out Loud o Lots Of Laughs ("sto ridendo sonoramente", "un sacco di risate"). Altro significato, meno diffuso, è Lot Of Love ("tanto amore"). ** LAL: simile a LOL, usato per l'onomatopea più aperta e allegra. * LOL: Altro significato che può assumere è League of Legends * lotta: contrazione slang di lot of ("un sacco di", "molta/o/i/e", "un mucchio di" e simili). * LS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Lag Switch ("interruttore del lag"), viene usato negli FPS e TPS online per indicare un giocatore che fa uso di lag switch (chi utilizza questo metodo è considerato un baro). * lawl: pronuncia pressoché identica a "lol" e quindi con pari significato. M * M2C: vedi MTC. * m8: contrazione del termine inglese di mate ("compagno"). * MB: acronimo di Mana Break. * MDR: acronimo dell'espressione francese Mort De Rire ("morto dal ridere"). * mex: in italiano è utilizzato al posto del verbo messaggiare o del termine messaggio. * MILF: acronimo di Mother I'd Like to Fuck ("mamma che vorrei scopare"). * MIMF: acronimo di Madre (che) Io Mi Farei, versione italiana di "MILF". * MITM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese di Man In The Middle (tipo di attacco mediante il quale l'attaccante si interpone tra due vittime facendo credere a una di essere l'altra, e vice versa). * MOAB: sta per "Mother of all Bombs", "Madre Di Tutte Le Bombe". * MOF?: acronimo della domanda Male or Female? ("maschio o femmina?"). * msg: contrazione del termine inglese message ("messaggio"), o di "messaggio" stesso. * MTC o My Two Cents: espressione gergale dall'inglese (raramente nella forma di acronimo MTC, talvolta tutto in minuscolo) che potrebbe stare per i miei due centesimi. Posta in inizio di intervento in una discussione web, in un forum sottintende l'intenzione di chi esprime un parere di voler apportare in tutta umiltà il proprio contributo. * MTE: acronimo di My Two Eurocents (in versione strettamente area-euro in luogo di MTC) * MUG: acronimo per M'acintosh '''U'ser 'G'roup, ovvero ciascun gruppo di utenti del sistema operativo Mac. * '''mwa o mwah: versione universale di "bacio". N * N1: acronimo di nice one. * n8: omofono di night ("notte"). * NC: acronimo di No Comment, per indicare frustrazione e sgomento. * newbie o n00b, newbie, niubbo, nabbo: termine inglese che significa letteralmente novellino, inesperto. * NG: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Nice Game ("bella partita"). * NH: acronimo di Nice Hand ("bella mano", ovvero "bella giocata"). * NIH: acronimo di Not Invented Here ("Non inventato qui"). * NIMBY: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Not In My Back Yard ("non nel mio cortile"). * NM: acronimo di Not Much ("non molto") o di Never Mind ("non importa"). * NN: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Nice Night ("buona notte"); in italiano, contrazione di non. * nn: contrazione di "non". * nnt: contrazione di "niente". * nope: storpiatura di no. * NP: acronimo dell'espressione inglese di No Problem ("nessun problema"). * NS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Nice Shot ("bel tiro"). * NSFW: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Not Suitable For Work ("non adatto ad ambienti di lavoro"). Spesso usato per argomenti o immagini la cui visualizzazione su un computer in ambiente lavorativo potrebbe creare dei problemi. * NTMU o N2MU: acronimo di Nice To Meet You ("piacere di conoscerti"). ** NTMU2: l'aggiunta del 2 simboleggia la parola inglese too; utilizzata in risposta a NTMU. * nvm: contrazione di Never Mind ("non importa"). O * o2w: acronimo di Off To Work ("spengo per a lavorare"). * obv: abbreviazione di obviously ("ovviamente"). * ofc: abbreviazione di of course (usato come la risposta ad una domanda "certamente", "naturalmente"). * OMGWTFBBQ: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Oh My God What The Fuck Bitch Be Quiet. ("Oh, mio dio, ma che cazzo, stai zitta puttana"). * OMG: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Oh, My God! ("Oh, mio dio!") * OMFG: acronimo dell'espressione Oh, My F***ing God! ("Oh, p**** dio!"). Possiede anche una variante "censurata": Oh, My F***ing Gosh! ("oh, porco disco!"). * OMGWTFU: composto di OMG, WTF e uhax). * OMW: acronimo dell'espressione inglese On My Way! ("sto arrivando!"). * OOC: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Out Of Character; si usa nei giochi di ruolo per indicare un personaggio che non somiglia a quello reale. * OOO: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Out Of Office ("Fuori dall'ufficio"). * OPK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese One Position Kill, usato negli hack dei videogiochi * o rly: contrazione dell'espressione inglese oh, really? ("oh, davvero?") usata ironicamente in risposta ad un'affermazione, solitamente associata all'immagine di un gufo bianco divenuto famoso nella rete anni fa per una sua foto dall'espressione curiosamente scioccata (a cui è stata aggiunta l'abbreviazione). L'immagine è questa e ce ne sono molte varianti. * OT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Off Topic ("fuori argomento"), usato per indicare qualcosa che esce dall'argomento trattato. * oughta: contrazione slang dell'espressione inglese (you) ought to ("dovresti/e") seguito da un verbo, per dare un consiglio. P * P2P: acronimo di Peer to Peer ("da pari a pari" o "da persona a persona"); protocollo usato per programmi come Limewire o eMule. Oppure può significare Pay to Play ("pagare per giocare"). * P2W: acronimo di Pay To Win; usato per indicare un gioco in cui l' abilità di un player è fortemente condizionata dai soldi reali spesi per tale gioco. * PAW: acronimo di Parents Are Watching; viene usata in chat per indicare la presenza di un adulto vigilante. * PEBKAC: acronimo di Problem Exists Between Keyboard And Chair ("il problema sta fra tastiera e sedia"), ad implicare che un problema informatico oggetto di discussione è dovuto all'utente del computer. * PDA: acronimo di Perfettamente D'Accordo, ma talvolta anche di Please Don't Ask?? (per favore non chiedermelo) * PFA: acronimo di Please Find Attached, usato nelle email per indicare che in allegato c'è un oggetto di interesse. * PITA: acronimo di Pain In The Ass (si può tradurre come "male al sedere"), utilizzato per persona o cosa particolarmente fastidiosa, che dà sui nervi. * PK: acronimo di (Player Killer); nei giochi di ruolo indica anche un giocatore che ne uccide un altro. * PLONK: acronimo di Put Lamer On Killfilter ("metto il lamer nei filtri"), termine che indica l'inserimento di un utente nel kill file del proprio programma per la lettura dei newsgroup. Ciò significa che i prossimi messaggi che quell'utente inserirà non verranno visualizzati. In genere si risponde a questa persona con la parola "plonk" al fine di indicargli in primo luogo la disapprovazione al riguardo di ciò che egli scrive, e secondariamente, in maniera abbastanza educata, che i suoi messaggi non verranno più letti e di conseguenza non avranno risposta. * plz, pls: contrazione del termine inglese please ("per favore"). * ppl: contrazione del termine inglese people ("gente, persone"). * prg: contrazione di prego, si usa generalmente come risposta a grz. * prolly: contrazione del termine inglese probably ("probabilmente"). * PVE: acronimo di Player Vs Environment; viene usato nei giochi di ruolo per indicare il combattimento giocatore vs mostro. * PVM: acronimo di Player Vs Monsters; viene usato nei giochi di ruolo per indicare il combattimento giocatore vs mostro. * PVP: acronimo di Player Vs Player; viene usato nei giochi di ruolo per indicare il combattimento giocatore vs giocatore invece che il solito giocatore vs mostro. * pvt: contrazione di privato; viene generalmente usato nelle chat pubbliche per indicare, per l'appunto, che si vuole proseguire la conversazione in privato. * pwnd: contrazione di pwned, termine comune tra videogiocatori, significante in maniera letterale "posseduto" e figurativamente "battuto", "annientato", "stracciato". Il termine deriva da un errore di battitura comune (la sostituzione della O con la P)Teen slang now following Internet shortcuts | CTVNews e dalla contrazione del termine owned (battuto, in inglese). Q * qlc, qlcn/qcn, qlcs/qcs, qlnq ': rispettivamente, contrazioni di ''qualche, qualcuno, qualcosa, ''qualunque ''. * '''q8: omofono di quoto * qll: contrazione di quello/a/i/e. * qlk1: contrazione di qualcuno/a. * qnd: contrazione di quando o quindi. * qwe: vedi asd. * qnd: contrazione di quando * qt: omofono del termine inglese cutie, diminutivo di "cute" ("carino", "dolce", "attraente"). Ad esempio, "URACT" è un acronimo con il quale si intende "you are a cutie" ("sei un tipo carino"). QT e URAQT su Urban Dictionary * qnt: contrazione di quanto R * re *# abbreviazione del termine inglese returned; viene utilizzato prevalentemente in chat e\o giochi online, il suo significato è quello di indicare che la persona che lo esprime è tornata da un AFK. *# abbreviazione di remake, a significare che si rilancerà la partita del gioco on line in questione e si chiede di ripartecipare. * RFC: acronimo di Request For Comments (richiesta di commenti). * RL: acronimo di Real Life, utilizzato spesso nei MMORPG, indica che si sta parlando di qualcosa che riguarda la vita reale e non del gioco. * r u: contrazione di are you utilizzato nelle frasi interrogative, come "r u jokin?", ("stai scherzando?"), "How old r u?" ("Quanti anni hai?") e "How r u?" ("Come stai?"). * ROB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Read Only Brain ("Cervello di sola lettura"), per indicare una persona particolarmente cocciuta e non in grado di andare oltre la propria idea. * ROTFL (o ROFL): acronimo dell'espressione iperbole inglese Rolling On The Floor Laughing ("sto rotolando per terra dal ridere"). ** ROTFLASTC: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Rolling On The Floor Laughing And Scaring The Cat ("sto rotolando per terra dal ridere spaventando il gatto"). ** ROTFLMAO: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Rolling On The Floor Laughing My Ass Off ("mi rotolo per terra dal ridere col sedere di fuori"). * RTFM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Read The Fine Manual ("leggi il buon manuale"); spesso, tuttavia, viene interpretato come Read The Fucking Manual ("leggi il fottuto manuale"). * RTHB: acronimo della frase in lingua inglese R'''ead '''T'he 'H'oly 'B'ible'' che significa Leggi la Sacra Bibbia. Nei newsgroup cattolici è spesso utilizzato per rispondere educatamente a chi, in modo poco educato, usa acronimi più volgari (come RTFM, vedi sopra) o altre espressioni triviali. * '''rehi: termine inglese corrispondente all'italiano gergale "riciao!". * rosik: dall'italiano gergale "rosicare", usato dai player per istigare gli avversari dopo aver fatto qualche uccisione ridicola o spettacolare. * ruok?: contrazione della frase inglese are you ok? ("stai bene?"). * RP: acronimo dell'inglese Role Play, viene usato per identificare una modalità di gioco; nella modalità RP il giocatore deve compiere azioni che compirebbe nella realtà. Stare in piedi su una macchina in corsa non è RP, poiché nella vita reale non vi si riuscirebbe. S * SBROFL: variante composta e modificata di rotfl. ** SBROFL?: sbrofl interrogativo, "dovrei ridere?". ** SBROFLMAO: variante composta e modificata di rotflmao. * scs: abbreviazione di scusa. * sk8: contrazione di skateboard. * SMH: acronimo di Shake My Head, ("scuoto la testa"), usato per esprimere contrarietà o delusione. * SNAFU: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Situation Normal, All Fucked Up; la frase si può tradurre sommariamente in italiano con "Situazione normale, tutto a puttane", ossia qualcosa è andato male, come al solito. Il termine è utilizzato correntemente quindi per indicare una situazione che è fuori controllo, specie se il fatto non è occasionale. * srsly: abbreviazione di seriously ("seriamente"). * sry: contrazione del termine inglese sorry ("scusa"). * STFU: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Shut The Fuck Up ("tappati quella cazzo di bocca"). * sup: contrazione dell'espressione inglese wassup?, slang di what's up? ("cosa succede?"). * SOD: acronimo di Smash Open Door ("sfondare una porta aperta"), usato per sottolineare che l'argomento dell'interlocutore non solo ci trova d'accordo ma ne eravamo già ampiamente convinti in precedenza. * sl:contrazione di solo T * TAT: acronimo italiano di "Ti Amo Tanto". * TBH: acronimo dell'espressione inglese To Be Honest ("ad esser sincero"). * TC: acronimo di Take Care ("abbi cura"). * TGIF: acronimo di Thank God it's Friday ("Grazie a Dio è venerdì). * TFS: acronimo di Thanks For Sharing ("grazie per averlo/a condiviso/a). * thx o tnx: contrazioni dell'espressione inglese thanks ("grazie"). * TIA: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Thanks In Advance ("grazie in anticipo" sottinteso: per l'aiuto che ti chiedo di darmi) * TK: acronimo usato nei videogiochi di Team Killing ("Uccisione di un alleato"), oppure variante di KIK, indica l'espulsione di un giocatore (es. TK Andrea). * TLA: dall'inglese T'''hree-'''L'etter 'A'cronym'' (letteralmente: acronimo di tre lettere). Fa parte del linguaggio degli hacker). * '''TLNR o TL,NR: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Too Long, Not Read ("Troppo lungo, non ho letto"), in risposta a post eccessivamente prolissi sui forum. * TMI: acronimo di Too Much Information ("troppe informazioni", ovvero "stai dicendo troppe cose"). * tt o ttt: contrazioni di "tutti", "tutte", "tutta", "tutto". * TTYL: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Talk To You Later ("parlerò con te più tardi"). * TTYT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Talk To You Tomorrow ("parlerò con te domani"). * TVB *# acronimo italiano di "Ti Voglio Bene". Le possibili varianti possono essere tvtb ("Ti Voglio Tanto Bene"), tv1mdb ("Ti Voglio Un Mondo Di Bene"), tv1kb ("Ti Voglio Un Casino Di Bene") e simili. *# acronimo dell'espressione inglese Top VS Bottom utilizzato nei videogiochi strategici (rts). Nelle partite multigiocatore generalmente i partecipanti si dividono in squadre, e nell'elenco dei giocatori appaiono in ordine verticale; in pratica, indica i primi contro gli ultimi, per esempio, in caso di quattro giocatori i primi due formeranno la squadra 1 e gli altri la squadra 2. * TVM: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Thank You Very Much, ("Grazie mille") * TY: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Thank You ("grazie"). Può essere seguito da SM, acronimo di So Much, diventando "grazie tante". * TYFT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese''Thank You For Tournament'' ("grazie per aver partecipato al torneo"). U * u': omofono di ''you ("tu"). * '''ur: omofono di you're o your, a seconda della pronuncia. * uhax: omofono di you hack, lo si trova negli FPS multiplayer quando si vuole accusare qualcuno di barare con i trucchi (usare hack, cheat o aimbot, programmi irregolari nei giochi multiplayer in internet). * ul: contrazione del termine inglese unlucky ("sfortunato"). * ust: abbreviazione dell'espressione inglese (I) used to che si usa per dire che nel passato si era soliti fare una determinata cosa. * UM: acronimo dell'inglese Your Mum! ("tua madre!"). V * vbb: abbreviazione del gergale "vabbé" (va bene). W * wanna: contrazione americana slang di want to ("voglio" seguito da un verbo). * wataya: contrazione dell'espressione inglese what do you ("cosa" seguito da un verbo). * watcha: contrazione slang di what are/have you ("cosa hai" seguito da un participio passato, "cosa stai" seguito da un gerundio o "cosa stai per" seguito da un infinito). * w8: omofono del termine inglese wait! ("aspetta!"). * WB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Welcome Back ("ben tornato"). * WBU: acronimo dell'espressione inglese What About You? ("tu che ne dici?", "che ne pensi?"). * WD: acronimo dell'espressione inglese well done ("ben fatto"). * wht: contrazione di what ("che cosa"). * WIP: acronimo di Work In Progress ("lavori in corso"). * WOMBAT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Waste Of Money, Brain And Time ("spreco di soldi, risorse mentali e tempo"). * WP: acronimo di Well Played ("bella giocata"). * WTF: acronimo di What The Fuck...? ("ma che cazzo...?"). * WTH: acronimo di What The Hell! ("che diamine!"/"che diavolo!"). * WTB: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Want To Buy ("voglio comprare", "voglio acquistare"), utilizzato nelle chat dei MMORPG per indicare che si è interessati all'acquisto di un bene (o item). * WTS: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Want To Sell ("voglio vendere", "vendesi"), utilizzato nelle chat dei MMORPG per indicare che si ha intenzione di vendere un bene (o item). * WTT: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Want To Trade ("voglio scambiare"), utilizzato nelle chat dei MMORPG per indicare che si ha intenzione di scambiare un bene (o item). *'WTJ': acronimo dell'espressione inglese Winning Team Joiner ("aderente alla squadra vincente"), oppure utilizzato per dire "Want to Join", ovver voglio entrare a far parte di.. ; si usa spesso quando viene ucciso un avversario più volte e lui si sposta nel gruppo del suo killer * wazup, wasup, wazzup, wassup, wazzap, 'ssup: contrazioni dell'espressione inglese what's up? ("come va?"). * WUBU2: acronimo dell'espressione inglese What (have) You Been Up To? ("cos'hai fatto ultimamente?"). * WTK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese "W'atch '''T'he 'K'eyboard!", "Bada Alla Tastiera", nel senso di "bada a cosa scrivi / cosa stai scrivendo / come scrivi". È un monito a guardarsi dal formulare frasi eccessivamente offensive, maleducate o contenenti troppe abbreviazioni. * '''WTK: acronimo dell'espressione inglese Whole Team Kill ("uccidere tutta la squadra avversaria") in un round, spesso usata come frase negli sparatutto. * W00T!, WOOT!: acronimo dell'espressione inglese We Owned Other Team, "abbiamo sconfitto l'altro team", che si usa per esprimere una sensazione di trionfo (equivalente dell'italiano "li abbiamo stracciati"). X * x''': contrazione molto utilizzata al posto del suono o della preposizione "per". Talvolta è usata per sostituire la doppia "s" (esempio "poxo" per "posso") o "z" * '''xché, xké, xk, xc: contrazione di perché. * xes: per esempio. * xoxo: baci e abbracci. * xxx: *# omofono di sex, sex, sex ("sesso, sesso, sesso"), riferito a materiale di genere pornografico, esiste comunque una variante, all'interpretazione "sessuale" di questo termine. *# omofono di kiss, kiss, kiss ("baci, baci, baci)". Sovente le persone di cultura anglosassone utilizzano in questa accezione più di tre "x", per non far fraintenderne l'uso. * xò: contrazione di "però". * xsn: contrazione di "persone". * xdn: contrazione di "perdono". * XD: smile ritraente una faccina sorridente.Lo smile è tratto dal cartone animato South Park, nel quale spesso i volti dei personaggi riportano tale espressione. Y * yeah!, yup, yap, yep, yah ''', '''yh : varianti del termine inglese yes ("sì") usate nelle chat per esprimere approvazione, essere d'accordo o esultare. * Y': *# contrazione di ''yes ("sì"). *# omofono di why ("perché", nelle frasi interrogative). * '''ya: termine slang di you ("tu"). * yr: contrazione del pronome/aggettivo inglese your ("tuo"). * YT: acronimo di YouTube. * YW,UW: acronimo di You're Welcome ("prego", "non c'è di che"). Z * ZOMG: storpiatura dell'acronimo inglese OMG. Viene usato per sottolineare frasi o avvenimenti stupefacenti o eccitanti. Esistono diverse teorie sull'origine del termine; sebbene se ne assumano la paternità sia Raspberry Heaven (nel 2003) sia alcuni gruppi di fansubber, se ne ritrovano tracce nella cache di Google risalenti ai primi anni novanta. Altre teorie ne fanno risalire la genesi ad un errore di battitura di persone che, intenzionate a scrivere OMG, premettero per errore il tasto , effettivamente situato di fianco a nelle tastiere QWERTY. Gergo usato nei giochi online Una delle forme più popolari di linguaggio relativo ai giochi online è proprio conosciuta come H4X0R o l3375P34K. Al giorno d'oggi, il fatto di conoscere il linguaggio dei propri figli può giocare un ruolo importante nel riuscire a salvaguardare la sicurezza in internet delle fasce più giovani dell'utenza. La Microsoft ha pubblicato un articolo al fine di aiutare i genitori a comprendere alcune delle cose che i loro figli dicono mentre giocano, anche se molti nerd considerano questo articolo uno scherzo, soprattutto per i tentativi della Microsoft di avvicinarsi al suo pubblico e interpretare il leet.http://www.microsoft.com/athome/security/children/kidtalk.mspx Effetti del linguaggio abbreviato sul linguaggio quotidiano Gli utenti spesso "inventano" le abbreviazioni sul momento, rendendo quindi la conversazione spesso senza senso, oscura e confusa. Queste abbreviazioni istantanee possono portare a cose come OTP, da on the phone, "sono al telefono", oppure OPTD, da outside petting the dog, "sono fuori con il cane". Una caratteristica comune alle comunicazioni di internet è la troncatura delle parole o la modifica delle stesse in forme digitabili più velocemente. Tutto ciò può entrare nell'uso comune quotidiano, e spesso finire registrato nei dizionari. Note Bibliografia Voci correlate *Gergo wikipediano *Leet *Lista di abbreviazioni in uso su Internet *Linguaggio degli SMS Altri progetti Categoria:Cultura di Internet Categoria:Glossari Categoria:Gergo di internet